Who is my cinderella?
by IoraNightmare
Summary: Tras una batalla de "piedra-papel-tijeras" entre algunos vocaloid y algunos personajes de KH, los últimos se vieron obligados a hacer una obra de teatro. Tras escoger cenicienta, ¿Qué diferencias habrá en la historia ahora?


**_Ok!  
><em>Esta historia en realidad fue hecha por mi mejor amiga, Haku Sama, la había hecho para mí usando a todos los bishounen's que voy a tener en mi armario secuestrados (?), pero como no puedo poner a todos solo agarre a los que fueron protagonistas en la historia xD. La verdad es que siempre me pareció tan divertido que no pude evitar subir esto! ahora, se supone que debo advertir que es "shounen-ai" cierto? pero igual no se preocupen, que es más humor que nada, no hay algo exactamente todo "cursi" ni nada así xD Espero que disfruten su lectura tanto como yo lo disfrute cuando mi amiga me lo hiso ^^!**

**NOTA: Ni VOCALOID ni KINGDOM HEARTS me pertenece! este fic fue hecho por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who is my cinderella?<em>**

Era alrededor del medio día y en una mansión específicamente había una singular situación. En dicha mansión, cabe destacar, que solo habitaban jóvenes en ella, había obviamente una que otra excepción, pero en general nadie pasaba de los 18. Justo en ese momento, tras unos jóvenes perder una rigurosa batalla de "piedra-papel-tijeras" tuvieron que hacer una obra de teatro para los más "inocentes y lindos" habitantes de la mansión.

-¡Rin-neesan! ¿A que horas empezará la obra?- preguntó un pequeño llamado gachapoid

-Ojala que pronto… ¡me esta dando sueño!- dijo una joven rubia, la cual se encontraba recargando su peso en un joven, igualmente rubio, muy parecido a ella

-Emm… bien, disculpen el retraso, pero es que estos inútiles no encontraban los atuendos- dijo un joven peliplata

-¡Te escuche Riku!- se oyó la voz de un chico detrás del telón

-¡Si, si!¡Como sea!¡empezamos!- exclamó y tras esto salio del escenario mientras las cortinas se abrían dando inicio a la obra

Al abrir el telón se pudo observar a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules sentado en un trono escuchando a un montón de chicas alrededor parlotear quien sabe que cosas. Realmente no le interesaba, después de todo, ni siquiera le interesaba el baile que su dichoso padre le había hecho para celebrar su cumpleaños, el motivo oculto aquí era que encontrara prometida… cosa que no planeaba hacer

-¡Sora!¡Sora! ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- decía una linda pelirroja animadamente

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no, Kairi?- decía con cansancio Sora

-¡Oh, vamos!¡Solo un baile!¿Si~?- insistía la pelirroja

-¡Pero si ya te dije que…!-

Y en ese momento, la mirada de Sora se topo con la de un lindo chico rubio escondido tras un pilar, el cual, obviamente, al ser la historia de Cenicienta… tenía un vestido puesto. Parecía que por un momento estallaría a carcajadas, pero la risa de alguien del público, más específicamente una joven llamada Gumi, lo hiso volver a concentrarse en su papel y decidió acercarse al rubio

- "Rayos… ¡debo recordar vengarme de todos después de esto! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo Cenicienta?"- pensaba Roxas

- Discúlpeme hermosa doncella, ¿Me concedería esta pieza?- Sora parecía estar disfrutando mucho aquello puesto que no perdía aquella sonrisa divertida de su rostro, cosa que hiso enfurecer a Roxas, quien se vio obligado a seguir actuando después de escuchar una amenaza de Rin

-S-sería un honor…- dijo obligadamente el rubio, y así ambos empezaron a bailar, hasta que mágicamente el reloj indicó la medía noche, en ese momento Roxas miro fijamente el reloj y… repentinamente hubo una proyección en la pared donde se encontraba el reloj

En esta se mostraba a Vanitas, notablemente molesto, probablemente jurando que mataría a alguien después de eso, vestido de hada hablando con Roxas. En este le decía que el dichoso hechizo que le hiso para poder ir al baile de Sora solo duraría hasta la media noche, y que no sería su problema si él no se dignaba a salir antes de eso, después de todo Roxas era el que iba a quedar ridiculizado, no él

Y así, después de esa no-muy-larga proyección, Roxas salió corriendo del salón con una cara totalmente indiferente mientras Sora lo veía correr con varias gotitas en la cabeza al más puro estilo anime. En medio de la "carrera" de Roxas, se le calló "accidentalmente" su zapatilla de cristal (haciendo a Len preguntarse como demonios podía correr con eso), cosa que gachapoid no pasó por desapercibido.

-¡Se te calló!- exclamó el pequeño entrando al escenario, ya con la zapatilla en la mano extendiéndosela al rubio

-Ah… si… gracias…- respondió Roxas tomando la zapatilla… para después tirarla en un bote de basura que estaba ahí

-¡Jajaja!¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensé!¿No piensas lo mismo Len?- reía Rin

-Supongo- le respondió "su almohada", aunque el más bien sentía lastima por Roxas y Vanitas que tuvieron que vestirse de manera tan ridícula

Y así mágicamente de nuevo, ya se encontraban en la parte final de la obra, Sora ya se encontraba en la "casa" de Roxas con la zapatilla en la mano, después de probársela a los habitantes de ahí y ver que a ninguno le quedaba, preguntó si nadie mas vivía ahí, a lo que respondieron que no. Pero para mala suerte de Roxas, se vio obligado a salir de nuevo en contra de su voluntad, vistiendo de nuevo un vestido… pero ahora uno de servidumbre, cosa que se le hacía aún peor. Así Sora volvió a intentar poner la zapatilla, ahora en Roxas y…

-No te queda- dijo sencillamente él

-¿HUH?- fue la reacción de todos, en ese momento Sora volteó a ver a Len justamente… y se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Tú!¡Ven aquí!- dijo el refiriéndose a Len obviamente, y así, ante la mirada disgustada de Rin, Len subió al escenario. Y Sora sin previó aviso le puso la zapatilla

-A ti si te queda- pronunció y jaló a Len del brazo sacándolo de escena mientras Rin subía a este ahora

-Oh, bueno- dijo ella como si nada y después de eso… la siguiente escena que se vio fue simplemente a Roxas siendo la nueva almohada de Rin

-¡Así no se supone que fuera la historiaaa!-

* * *

><p><strong>Y este fue mi primer one-shot y crossover que en realidad hiso mi amiga! yo solo lo edité un poquito xD<strong>

**Espero que les haya divertido y haya sido de su agrado, si alguien se ofendió (cosa que en realidad no entendería muy bien pero bueno... yo soy rara xD) espero me disculpe, esa no fue mi intención xD  
>Ah, y cabe aclarar que el reto de "piedras-papel-tijeras" fue entre los personajes de Kingdom Hearts y Vocaloid, por si no se entendió xD y si... obviamente Rin fue la de la idea y la que los hiso hacer la historia de cenicienta xD y si alguien se entristeció por que no apareció Miku Hatsune.. pues lo siento, pero apesar de ser de "las vocaloids mas importantes" no pude hacer que encajara en la historia xD ahora me iré por que tengo clases mañana ._.! ojala todos tengan un(a) lindo(a) díatarde/noche! ^^**

**Ja naa!**

**-Iora Nightmare-**


End file.
